banapediafandomcom-20200214-history
REINALD: The General's Space Destiny
REINALD (Reinforcement Education International Nationality And Loyalty Defense): The General's Space Destiny, is the a story set in the UGSF Story universe, an alternate version of UGSF on Fire. It is set in 2017 during the invasion threat. Space General Reinald pilots the prototype Gyaraga named "Gyaraku" and GooGoo pilots the prototype GX-2 that is shot into 2020 by a hyperdrive malfunction, caused during the ambush of the SharpShooticons. After some time, an Styx pilot named Rob finds Reinald and GooGoo's crippled ships drifting in space and brings it to Gradius station. Reinald and GooGoo pilots the Vol Noor to learn to use the main features of the story, including target practice, and fighting enemies. The first and second mission given by Rob are the target practicing in the story, in the second mission, both Reinald and GooGoo is attacked by an enemy and is forced to retreat. Unhappy, Reinald and GooGoo convinces Rob to arm Vol Noor and subsequently together took out the enemies in the nearby areas. Back at the station, they learned that he had traveled forward back in the year 2017 and is at the other side of the galaxy. Following that, Reinald and GooGoo is given Vol Noor by Rob is ordered to go to a neighboring system to inspect a radio-contact loss. When they arrived, they found the pilot of Exceliza Orbit, and the station crew is intoxicated by "neuro-algae" in their items sold by Orbit. Reinald and GooGoo completes a side mission and learns that a convoy is in the another system. They traveled there and found the convoy under attack, however, he was mistakenly as an enemy and got blasted by the EMP and is sent to Tomorrowland as a prisoner. At Tomorrowland, Reinald and GooGoo is released and meets up with commander Sorcerer Reggie, Sweet Mayhem, GaaGaa GG Bond characters, Specter, Proto, Cecil, Suzie, Traci, Pac-Man, Sammy, Dez, and Maggie while talking, the station comes under attack by the Lerner Legions. Reinald, GooGoo, and other pilots are scrambled and tasked to defend the station; however, Lerner Legions destroed a few freighters and escape by warping before they could engage. Back at Space Station 77, Reinald and GooGoo is informed of the invasion by Reggie, who tells Reinald to meet up with the Cronus pilot Mugman at Galaxy Federation. Somewhere in space, they rescued Mugman, who was held hostage by the SharpShooticons. Traveling with Mugman to Tomorrowland, they met Tweak, an Tomorrowlandian engineer. Tweak gives Reinald, GooGoo, GaaGaa, Reggie, Pac-Man, Specter, Proto, Cecil, Suzie, Traci, Sweet Mayhem, Dez, Maggie, and Sammy the task of returning samples of the Lerner Legions and travels with him to the Systar System to do so. At Systar System, they destroyed some gorgs and collected remains, but are some of them warped from somewhere and finds themselves in the Pseudo Dimension. They narrowly escape and returns to Tomorrowland. Few days later, They're ordered to return to the Pseudo Dimension again to send a research droid. Reinald agrees in exchange that Tweak will go on a date with him afterward. Using Specter's early-warning system, Reinald collects valuable data on the Pseudo Dimension and returns back to Tomorrowland. During the final fight while they're traveling to the Pseudo Dimension, Reinald, GooGoo, GaaGaa, GG Bond characters, Dez, Sammy, Maggie, and Mugman provides to stop the SharpShooticons and gorgs, and defeating the mastermind (instead of either Truxter or Trunt Harval), Karina Lerner and the whole galaxy explodes. Back at Tomorrowland Reinald goes on the date with someone... Category:Stories